saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Himuro Katsuragi
Himuro Katsuragi is a Demon Player in End War Online, operating under Ryuga Gentoku as his other lieutenant in REDACTED. He's the resident weapon's specialist of the organization and is also head of the weapons research section. Appearance - Armored= Himuro's armored form is a black and red suit with obvious demonic influences. The armor plating on it is akin to demonic scales; his eyes glow a dark red; his coat turns into a set of demonic wings that are folded up to resemble his coat; and his mask takes on a more demonic appearance with horns protruding from his forehead. A dark aura surrounds him at all times, which may grow or shrink depending on how much Anima Himuro devotes to generating the aura. }} - Reality= His outfit in reality is essentially the same as his in-game outfit: dark and white camo shirt, Royal Vintage Trousers in dark camo, and dark camo high-top sneakers. Instead of his coat, he wears a white, button-up t-shirt. }} Background Born and raised in Akihabara, Himuro was always influenced by Otaku culture. Everyday, after school, he would visit the arcades throughout the city and spend a few hours playing the shooter games. The various weapons in each of the shooters always fascinated him, which lead to him taking up airsoft as a hobby. Here, he was free to experiment with guns and their performance, which lead to him becoming a gun otaku. While he spent all day gaming and earning money from it, his younger brother went out and obtained a proper job to sustain their livelihood outside of video-gaming funds. When he got involved in End War Online through his friends, he was glad to join. He felt his Demon avatar was a perfect match for him, so he developed skill in Soulcraft in addition to working with his friend Ryuga to amass an arsenal for their organization. It was Himuro that developed the Rogue and Stalk weapon sets, Kasumi's Disaster Pithos rifle, Ryuga's Memphisto rifle, and his own Sin Striker revolver and Capital Vice rifle. Himuro came to be the head of the weapons research department of Ryuga's organization. Personality Unlike Kasumi or Ryuga, Himuro isn't a calculating and planning individual. He's obsessed with guns, always finding new designs or ideas to implement into a firearm. His intellect is on par with the other two, since he does need to make the proper calculations in his weapons before they can be mass-produced for their organization. With this in mind, Himuro proves to have an incredible understanding of science and mathematics, having studied biology to understand the weak points in a living being's body, chemistry to understand chemical reactions between certain substances and their effects on the body, and physics to precisely calculate the trajectory of his projectiles. In addition to having an amazing grasp of science and math, Himuro can mentally calculate on the fly during combat, allowing him to perform feats with his weapons or body that would seem impossible to most, if not all. Thanks to his high intelligence, he can come off as a narcissist. He is very prideful when it comes to his weapons and other gadgets from the weapons research department. Praising him for his creations will only inflate his ego. He does share a "mad-scientist-like" personality with Ryuga, often spending days researching equipment and obsessing over weapon designs to develop. If someone interrupts him, he will not hesitate to execute them on the spot for disturbing them. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Demon * Occupation - Head of Weapons R&D of REDACTED * Main Equipment: ** Proto Rogue Weapon Set ** Proto Stalk Weapon Set ** Sin Striker ** Cardinal Vice ** Dual Piercer ** Anima Redistribution Mechanism - REDACTED As a gun fanatic, Himuro is an expert marksman who aims to kill all the time, except for the times he's ordered not to. His Cardinal Vice rifle can be considered a prototype of the Memphisto rifle, having originally planned the Memphisto to be a designated marksman-style rifle before Ryuga specified a multi-purpose, all-around rifle. Not wanting to waste an excellent rifle design, Himuro refurbished it and made it all his own. Cardinal Vice functions essentially the same as Memphisto, though it lacks the full-auto function and is chambered in 7.62mm NATO. He also wields a prototype of the Rogue weapon set, which features a more pistol-like and incomplete body instead of the production model's fully-plated design that allows it to function better as a rifle; not only that, the rifle mode of the Proto Rogue unit makes it seem more like a pistol with a stock and rifle barrel than a rifle. It retains the same modifications as its working model, including the knife sidearm and the transformation into a rifle form. In addition, he owns the Prototype of the Stalk weapon set, which is generally the same as the production model save for an incomplete design that features exposed wiring and more "hazard striping" detail and a more rifle-like body when out of rifle mode. His Sin Striker revolver is custom-made and features a 7-round capacity, designed to act as a Soul Catalyst for him to activate the unique ability of the revolver. As a man who enjoys developing weapons, he created the Dual Piercer after stealing the base data from its original developer and completing it for himself. With the completion of this weapon, he gains all-range combat potential, switching between the Dual Piercer's Stake mode for close- to mid-range attacks, while using its Blast mode grants him increased mid- to long-range potential. In addition, all his weapons provide him a terrifying variety of options at any combat range, making him a formidable foe since he created them all and personally honed his skills with each weapon for a powerful edge in combat. In addition to having his firearms, Himuro demonstrates proficiency in Soulcraft and melee combat. He uses Warglaives as his primary melee weapon, and demonstrates powerful Anima Infusion which he uses in conjunction with his Sin Striker to fire off potent bursts of Anima with different effects. Trivia * Himuro is themed after the 7 Deadly Sins. * Cardinal Vice is an alternate term for Capital Sin, which is where his display name and rifle name come from. * Himuro and his brother Washio are based off of the Washio brothers in Kamen Rider Build, being brothers who transform into similarly-designed armored warriors that can combine their armored forms into one. Category:End War Online Player Category:Male Category:Demon Player Category:Antagonist